Triangle Arrows
by atenvn
Summary: Ia selalu menyukai segala hal tentang sang gadis bersurai coklat. Namun rupanya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada sang lelaki pemanah. One-shot.


**Disclaimer : Zhu Ran & Sun Shang Xiang belong to God. Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI. I only own this story.**

* * *

Tatapan Zhu Ran terpaku pada gadis yang tengah fokus pada bidikannya. Begitu anak panah yang ditembaknya menancap di pinggir papan target, gadis itu mendesah kecewa sebelum akhirnya menghampiri teman sekelasnya yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Kapan ya aku bisa sehebat kau?" gadis itu bertanya sambil meneguk air dari botol minumnya. Zhu Ran menyilakan ia duduk disampingnya.

"Kurasa kau sudah hebat. Cuma harus lebih sering latihan. Apalagi kalau aku gurunya, pasti tidak bakal mengecewakan!" modus. Maksud dari kalimat Zhu Ran adalah supaya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Sun Shang Xiang.

"Kau gurunya? Bosan tahu!" Shang Xiang tergelak. Ah, Zhu Ran selalu suka mendengar tawa itu. "Nanti malam jadwalmu kosong kan, Ran? Ayo kita ke festival musim panas!"

"Terdengar sangat menarik!" Zhu Ran tersenyum lebar. Tentu saja dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan pergi berdua dengan anak bungsu keluarga Sun ini. Lagipula, siapa juga yang bakal menolak ajakan orang yang disukai? "Sama siapa saja?"

"Kita berdua saja. Memang mau mengajak siapa lagi?" nah kan, apalagi momen berduaan seperti ini. Bodoh benar jika Zhu Ran menolaknya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Putri! Nanti malam mau kujemput jam berapa?"

"Kurasa jam enam saja. Supaya kita bisa lebih lama disana."

Maka disinilah mereka, di sebuah festival musim panas dengan berbagai macam _stand_ makanan yang saling berjejeran. Shang Xiang terhenti di sebuah _stand_ yang menjual takoyaki. Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memesan. Sementara Zhu Ran yang sedang melihat ke arah lain tidak sadar kalau gadis itu tidak lagi disebelahnya.

"Berapa semuanya, _xiansheng?"_

"5 yuan saja, Nona manis." Shang Xiang merogoh-rogoh tasnya, mencari uang yang tidak ia masukkan dompet sebelumnya. Ketika akhirnya menemukan lembaran uang, ia hendak menyodorkannya sebelum seseorang menyelanya.

"Aku saja yang bayar!" Zhu Ran menyahut dan menyerahkan uangnya lebih dulu pada si penjual, membuat Shang Xiang terkejut. "Kau ini, kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau beli? Kukira tadi kau hilang! Kalau sampai begitu, bisa dipenggal aku sama kakak-kakakmu!"

Gadis bersurai coklat pendek itu tertawa kecil. "Maaf, Yifeng."

Mata Zhu Ran berkeliaran seakan mencari sesuatu, kemudian ia menepuk bahu perempuan di sebelahnya. "Shang, duduklah dulu di sana, nanti aku menyusul," katanya sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

"Ah, jadi merepotkan! Kan aku yang pesan!"

"Sudah, santai sajalah! Masa kau masih punya sungkan denganku?" lelaki dengan rambut mirip landak itu tertawa.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Tuan tampan."

* * *

"Bagaimana soal kuliahmu? Kau sudah menentukan universitas?" tanya Zhu Ran, menatap Sun Shang Xiang yang tengah sibuk melahap takoyaki-nya.

"Sudah. Sama seperti Quan dan Ce, aku akan lanjut Jing University. Kau sendiri?"

Sedikit kecewa karena akan berpisah dengan gadis yang ia incar sejak dulu, Zhu Ran menjawab. "Wah, sayang sekali kita sebentar lagi akan pisah. Aku lanjut di Luoyang University, sama seperti Lu Xun."

"Kalian memang tidak bisa dipisahkan, ya?" Shang Xiang tertawa.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, Zhu Ran justru menanyakan hal lain yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya. "Oh iya… kau sudah ada pasangan untuk prom night tiga minggu lagi?" Cowok itu sangat berharap ia menjawab belum…

"Kebetulan sudah! Gan Ning langsung mengajakku begitu Pak Lu Bu mengumumkannya. Bagaimana denganmu?" jantung Zhu Ran rasanya merosot ke perut saat itu juga. Tentu saja dia melupakan Gan Ning yang sejak lama menjadi teman dekat sekaligus saingan abadinya. Dia kalah _start_.

"Aku… belum. Kurasa aku juga malas datang." Cowok yang memiliki ornament di telinga kirinya itu menggaruk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Jangan begitu lah! Kau pasti dapat pasangan. Atau mau aku bantu carikan? Kurasa gadis-gadis kelas Shu masih banyak yang—"

"Tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku terdengar _desperate_ , kau tahu." Zhu Ran terkekeh, menahan sakit yang dirasakan hatinya.

"Tapi kau harus datang! Masa kau mau melewatkan momen terakhir kita di SMA?" Shang Xiang memaksa. Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia bertanya. "Ran… menurutmu, Gan Ning itu laki-laki seperti apa?"

"Dia baik, meskipun nilainya seringkali dibawah 30, tapi dia orang yang cukup setia kawan." Lelaki itu menjawab sambil termenung. Meskipun mereka bersaing mendapatkan satu hati, tapi Zhu Ran tidak akan sejahat itu untuk menjelek-jelekkan Gan Ning di depan Sun Shang Xiang.

"Yah, dia cukup menarik. Sangat manis juga. Lagipula kakak-kakakku menyukainya." Zhu Ran tidak tahu apakah dia harus senang melihat Sun Shang Xiang tersenyum dengan mata berbinar ataukah kecewa karena perasaannya ternyata bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Kau menyukainya, ya?"

"Sangat."

* * *

Hati Zhu Ran bak ditusuk tombak Zhao Yun ketika melihat Gan Ning dengan begitu manisnya menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah pada Sun Shang Xiang di awal acara. Ah, dari awal mereka memang terlihat serasi. Pemanah terhebat di kelas Wu itu bisa menangkap sorot kebahagiaan yang terpancar begitu kuat dari mata bulat gadis _partner_ memanahnya.

Dari balik pilar-pilar, ia hanya bisa mengamati mereka yang tengah mengobrol di dekat anak tangga. Astaga, Sun Shang Xiang memang tampak cantik dan feminine sekali dengan balutan gaun merah selutut ditambah tiara yang menghiasi rambutnya. Tidak heran kalau Gan Ning yang biasanya cenderung tidak peduli pada murid perempuan kali ini menumpahkan perhatiannya. Lihat saja, bahkan saat ini ia sedang mencium punggung tangan anak kepala sekolah itu sebelum pergi entah kemana.

Wajar saja kalau Zhu Ran yang hanya bisa mengajarinya panahan ini dikalahkan. Ia memang tidak bisa bersikap manis pada wanita. Zhu Ran pun cukup sadar diri kalau ia hanya seorang dengan selera humor rendahan yang selalu _awkward_ —

"Zhu Ran!" seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, membuat si empunya nama terlonjak kaget dan mengelus dadanya begitu tahu yang memanggilnya adalah Lu Xun.

"Jangan mengagetkan seperti itu dong! Kau tahu sendiri aku gampang terkejut!" protes Zhu Ran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini?" Lu Xun tidak menggubris omelan teman pendeknya yang satu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja." Apa gunanya Lu Xun selalu menjadi yang terpintar di kelas kalau membaca raut sedih dari sahabatnya saja ia tidak bisa? Dalam sekali lihat, Lu Xun langsung tahu Zhu Ran sedang patah hati.

"Kedai ramen setelah acara ini kurasa akan memperbaiki _mood_ mu sejenak." Ramen adalah satu-satunya "obat" bagi landak lincah itu. Rasanya hanya makanan itulah yang bisa membuat _mood_ nya membaik kembali.

"Tentu saja."

"Kau tidak ada pasangan?"

"Tidak. Untungnya tidak wajib. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa."

"Sepertinya Guan Yinping juga tidak punya pasangan. Dia yang mengejarmu sejak lama, kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Memangnya kau sendiri ada pasangan?"

Lu Xun tertawa. "Tidak sih. Tapi aku mau bergabung dengan Ling Tong saja."

"Ya sudahlah. Aku ikut kau saja."

Kemudian keduanya berjalan keluar dari aula dan menuju _rooftop_ sekolah, dimana sebagian anak laki-laki yang tidak mempunyai pasangan berada di situ.

"Hei, Lu Xun, Zhu Ran! Kemari!" panggil Guan Xing.

"Sedang apa kalian?"

"Kalian tidak lihat? Kami mengambil banyak makanan dari aula dan membawanya kemari. Ambillah!" Guan Xing melempar apel yang refleks ditangkap oleh Zhu Ran.

"Kenapa kalian tidak makan di aula saja?" tanya Zhu Ran.

"Pemandangan disini lebih menyenangkan daripada di dalam harus menyaksikan pasangan-pasangan yang tengah berdansa!" Li Dian yang menjawab.

"Acara dansanya sudah selesai."

"Tak apa. Aku malas kembali."

Selama beberapa menit, Zhu Ran menikmati mengobrol dan bercanda dengan teman-teman seangkatannya yang sebentar lagi akan saling berpisah. Tapi sejenak kemudian ponselnya yang berbunyi membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Satu pesan dari Sun Shang Xiang.

 **Sun Shang Xiang**

Aku mencarimu. Kau dimana? Bisakah menemuiku di dekat perpustakaan?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Zhu Ran langsung menjawab.

 **Zhu Ran**

Tunggu.

* * *

Kurang dari lima menit, Zhu Ran sudah melihat sosok dengan rambut coklat pendek itu dan segera menghampirinya. "Ternyata kau masih ingat aku! Ada apa?"

"Astaga, ini sebenarnya tidak penting! Tapi aku harus memberitahumu! Aku merasa kau adalah orang pertama yang harus tahu!" gadis itu heboh sendiri. Firasat Zhu Ran mulai tidak enak. Aku rasa kalian juga mulai bisa menebak, kan?

" _Tell me, then._ "

"Dia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya…" rona merah muncul di pipinya.

Zhu Ran sudah menduga kemungkinan ini, tapi dia tidak menyangka mendengarnya secara langsung akan membuat hatinya bukan ditusuk tombak Zhao Yun lagi, tapi sudah dihancurkan dengan Halberd Lu Bu.

* * *

 **Author Note : Ya ampun, kusuka sekali menistakan Zhu Ran xD *dimusou. Maaf ya Ran, kamu emang chara favoritku, tapi kamu ga cocok sama SSX in my opinion :( *TERUS NGAPAIN DIPAIR, AUTHOR SABLENG!**

 **Ya... soalnya saya HATERS GARIS KERAS nya Liu Bei x Sun Shang Xiang :( serius, mereka amat sangat tidak cocok. Saya tidak rela jagoan saya dipasangkan sama om-om pedo (kemudian saya tinggal nama karena di rage Liu Bei.)**

 **Dari awal main DW, saya udah jadi shipper berat GN x SSX. terus hadirlah Zhu Ran, saya jadi bimbang... soalnya sama-sama archer. Tapi setelah dilihat-lihat, ZR x SSX lebih cocok jadi sahabat dan kebetulan saya juga suka menistakan Zhu Ran. Lalu jadilah fanfic ini.**

 **Sekian curhatan gak penting saya, jangan lupa R & R. Terima kasih sudah baca, xoxo!**


End file.
